zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Silence
Background My name is Johnathan Larsen, but my friends call me John. I have dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I’m not too tall for my age, which is 16, and I play football. This story is as normal as it gets, so if you find it boring, then don’t whine about it. I told you it was normal. Chapter One It was a breezy Spring day at Thurston High School. It was only 7:25 AM so no one was there yet. A few minutes alone with my thoughts. How peacef- “Yo John!” I heard a voice cry out. I looked around quickly, startled by the sudden break of silence. Oh no.. It’s...... “Oh, hey Alex.” I said, trying to sound more friendly than I felt. Alex was a blonde haired, green eyed idiot. He was annoying, pedantic, and worst of all, he thought we were best friends. “What are you doing here so early?” “I woke up early and decided to head into the library before school.” Thank God, I thought. He’s going inside. “Wanna come with?” He said suddenly. “NO! I mean, no thanks. I wanna stay outside and enjoy the beautiful morning.” I answered quickly. “Oh, ok then! See ya around.” “Ya, see ya.” He closed the door and was gone. “That was close.” I said to myself after he left, “I almost had to spend time with him.” Just as I said that, a bus rolled into the parking lot. Damn it. I didn’t get any time to myself. I put on a smile and waited for my friends to come along. My friends would be what is considered the “popular” kids. It consisted of Jacob, our tall, long black haired quarterback, Rhett, blonde hair and hazel eyes, he’s the rich kid, Mollie, red hair and grey eyes, she’s my girlfriend, and me. There are some others but these are the most important ones. “Yo John!” Jacob exclaimed as they sat by me. “Hey Jacob.” I answered. “Any news on Rigdon?” Rigdon was the running back on our team. He took a nasty blow at our last game and had a major concussion. “Out for 4 weeks.” Rhett answered. “That sucks. He’s a real asset to our team.” I replied. Just then the bell rang. “Come on John,” Mollie said, grabbing my arm. “We gotta get to class.” “Ok babe. See ya guys later.” and we walked off. The day went pretty much like any other day. Got lots of homework from my advanced classes, did some sketches during lunch, and pretty soon the bell rang. I walked home real quick, grabbed a quick snack, and was off to Football practice. “Hey coach!” I exclaimed as I walked onto the field. I was the first one there, as usual. “Oh good.” Coach Stark said, “You’re here John. Listen I need to talk to you.” Worried, I asked, “What is it coach?” “With Rigdon gone, and no secondary, we need a defensive player to take over as running back.” I started to piece things together. I was a Linebacker, a defensive player. he wanted me... “I want you to be an iron man.” An iron man is someone who plays on both sides of the field. “So you want me to take over as running back and be a linebacker?” “Exactly.” He answered. “Can you handle it?” “Well I already have a lot on my plate. I’m an advanced student, so I have a lot of homework every night. I’m still healing from my woodshop incident last week.” I had cut open my pinkie finger, but I was cleared to play. “I have to babysit my sister when my parents aren’t home, which is almost all night. And I’d have to be here in the morning to work on learning the running plays...” I looked into the coach’s eyes, and saw clear disappointment. “But.. I will do anything for my team.” “Thanks John. This will make everything a lot simpler on the team.” “Ya... Anything for the team.” Practice was hard that day. I had to work twice as hard to keep up with my new tasks. I walked home after it was over. I caught my Dad before he left. “Mom already go?” “Ya.” He answered. “She needed to get there early for a meeting. How was your day?” “It was good. And guess what? Coach made me the new running back!” “That’s great John!” he exclaimed, “You better get inside now, Maddi’s probably done taking her nap by now.” “Ok. Love you, bye.” And he drove off. I walked inside and was greeted by the cries of my baby sister. I walked into her room and picked her up. “There there,” I said, “Big bubba’s here. It’s all ok.” I changed her diaper and carried her to the baby swing by the desk. I handed her a bottle and got to work on my homework. 3 hours later I was finished. It was 10:00 PM now, time for me to go to bed. I put Maddi into her cradle, crawled into my bed, and practically passed out. Category:Original Story Category:Page made by JanembaFreak97